Kiss Shining
by Abby -WCD
Summary: [slight crossover with Gravitation, LRaito]: While L and Raito work, a song pops up in Raito's head. L helps his chained companion get the catchy tune away from his thoughts.


Warnings: LRaito, (slight) crossover with Gravitation.

Disclaimer: The song _Shining Collection_ is sung by Iceman in real life, but in the Gravitation OVA, owned by Maki Murakami, it's sung by the band Nittle Grasper (and Shuuichi, lawl). And, of course, Death Note belongs to Ohba. Still. D

N/A: At end, nanodaa.x33

ENJOY! _(written on 8-12-06, one hour)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kiss Shining**_

"Yagami-kun? Did you say something?"

Looking up from his laptop, the astute college student gave the oddly slouched detective a quick glace. Apparently Raito was ignorant of what his partner L was referring to. Noticing the boy's perplexed stare, Ryuuzaki took a moment to explain himself.

"You mumbled something under your breath. I wasn't sure if you meant for me to hear what you'd said."

After a second of contemplation, Raito realized what the unkempt man was referring to. Hoping to hide the slight blush that brushed his cheeks, Raito turned his attention back to his computer, mouth refusing to shown a slight smile.

"I just had a song in my head. Must've sung a lyric under my breath."

"What song, Yagami-kun?" Raito kept his light eyes trained to the screen in front of him, not bothering to brush aside the honey coloured locks falling over his eyes. L continued to inspect his suspect, his elaborate mind secretly wishing for a trace of Kira. **_'Maybe some heavy, dark metal band that focuses around death. Dir en Grey? Or something refined, something sophisticated, like one of Beethoven's pieces, or—'_**

"I doubt you've heard of it before. My sister had it constantly playing on the television in the main room, and it strangely has a catchy tune…" Raito still continued with his work, hoping to end the probing conversation with his last comment. But Ryuuzaki, being the famous detective that the whole world knew as L, refused to let his chained partner get off the hook so easily.

"Actually, Yagami-kun, I'm well informed in the area of music. My studies came with the use of one of my fake names."

Raito stopped his useless typing, turned his head from the screen and faced the other. The determined Hideki Ryuuga stared back at him with his underlined eyes. Sighing in defeat, Raito closed his own eyes for a moment.

"Fine. It was a song called Shining Collection."

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. There was a dark humor residing in those deep holes, but Raito, soft depths still shut, couldn't see it.

"By Nittle Grasper?"

From partial shock, Raito snapped his eyes open. L was giving him a strange smile that the college boy hadn't seen before. Shoving it aside, Raito nodded, attention returning to his computer once again. Even so, Ryuuzaki pursued the topic.

"Do you like that song?"

Clanging on his keyboard, Raito shrugged to himself.

"Do you know Sleepless Beauty?"

It took the younger genius in the room a second to respond.

"Yes. But fortunately, the prior song is the only one I know the lyrics to."

"That's how it's stuck in your head. Well, Yagami-kun, you know the best way to get a song to disappear from your thoughts is to listen to it once, and to sing along."

Raito didn't dare to catch the detective's gaze. So, instead, the boy stared intently at his laptop without even really looking at the object.

"…it's alright. It'll be out of my head in a minute."

Since his chained partner was too busy glaring past his computer, Ryuuzaki gave a small grin before he returned to his own laptop in front of him, quickly bringing up a new IE page to find a download of the song.

"No, no, I insist. Oh! Here we go." Opening the window, L took a moment to download the file to his computer, not missing the heated stare Raito sent him during their wait. Once the MP3 song was completely loaded, Ryuuzaki opened the compressed folder's contents with a touch of his keypad. Raito gave the notorious detective another side glance.

"Downloading music is illegal, Ryuuga."

"So is killing people."

Raito's stare thinned. Before he could retort to the incisive comeback, music began to pour from the speakers of L's laptop, ending the soon-to-begin argument before it could even start. As the techno-ed intro began to echo in the room, Ryuuzaki gave Raito a quick smile.

"Sing, Yagami-kun."

And when Sakuma Ryuuichi began to sing, Raito found himself singing along with the upbeat music.

"**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
****Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku…"**

L watched Raito sing from his seat, dark depths digging past the boy's outer appearance. Caught up in the music, Raito continued, unaware of the chained detective's stare until he was to the second reframe towards the end of the song.

"**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
****Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru…"**

The rattle of the chains was barely audible with the pumping of the speakers. But as Ryuuzaki approached the younger boy, Raito was able to hear something, hear something_ somewhere_, up until the point where the dark haired man was towering over him, apparently interested. Despite the sense of adrenaline swimming through his veins, Raito didn't look unnerved as he finished the chorus of the song and as L leaned downwards and towards his face.

"**Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
****Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi—"**

After Raito had finished that lyric, a soft set of lips descended upon his own, silencing him. Even though the college student was unable to finish the song, the prominent voice of Nittle Grasper's vocalist continued, giving a background for the two in the room.

"**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
****Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
****Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
****Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni..."**

--

_**(for Gravitation fans)**_

"My lyrics reach everyone! Yuki—!"

"Baka. What song that both you and Nittle Grasper sing is currently at the top of the market?"

"…you're mean."

"And WHO wrote those lyrics, pray tell?"

"YUKI! That doesn't mean—!"

"Shush, brat. Zero talent doesn't reach anyone. Only well crafted words of a **romantic writer** can hit home with fans."

"Bastard. At first, you didn't even tell me that—"

"Hmm. Shuuichi. If you were a bit quieter, I'd have to say you were cute."

"…"

"That's better. Now, let's take this to the bedroom…"

"Yatta!"

* * *

N/A: XD I just rewatched the whole Gravitation series and its OVA. Hence this fanfic.

Well, if you haven't seen Gravitation, I'd suggest you do. I _love_ the series, and the songs out of it are amazing. _Shining Collection_ is one of my favorites, along with _Sleepless Beauty_ and _THE RAGE BEAT._There's a ton of songs, and I got so addicted that I bought all of the CDs. ;D

Well, this is just a random fanfic before I post my major _Thirteen_. I still need to get it from my beta. I'm meeting her in an hour, so it's all good and it'll be up tonight. Hopefully.

Also, before I depart, I have a feeling I'm going to need a Death Note beta. Most of my HP beta-ers don't know the DN fandom too well, so it's a tad bit hard. Help is appreciated.

Thanks for the read! Leavea note, if you will. ♥


End file.
